Una apuesta es una apuesta
by Yukinu
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del Fanfic "A Bet is a Bet" de AzaryaTsuki. 'Kagami es de los que nunca da marcha atrás ante un desafío. Incluso aunque crea que no le va a gustar el resultado. One-shot. AoKaga'
1. Capítulo 1

¡Bueno! Pues aquí dejo mi primera traducción en FanFiction! Es un AoKaga que me encantó y que además tiene un estilo de escritura parecido al mío en cuanto a comillas y pensamientos en cursiva :)

La obra original la podéis encontrar aquí mismo. Se titula "_A Bet is a Bet_" y la autora es **AzaryaTsuki** :) Os dejo el enlace por si queréis leerla en inglés:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8557977/1/A-Bet-is-a-Bet

También decir que algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

Me pondré a traducir la secuela en cuanto pueda, así como otros dos AoKagas de esta misma autora (me gusta mucho cómo escribe) y alguno más que tengo por ahí en mi carpeta de traducciones :D

Y sin más dilación, os dejo leer a ver qué os parece...

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

El partido estaba casi concluido y Kagami NO iba a perder. No de nuevo, y menos contra un alto, arrogante y peliazul joven.

Ambos chicos estaban jadeantes y cubiertos de sudor por el esfuerzo. El sol se había puesto hacía ya un largo tiempo. Habían estado jugando un uno contra uno de baloncesto en una cancha local durante horas. Jugar con Aomine Daiki nunca ha sido algo fácil de hacer pero, ¿no estaba ahí la diversión? Kagami sonrió frenéticamente ante el reto que el otro joven suponía mientras conducía el balón.

Aomine le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa altanera de su propia cosecha y realizó una pregunta que hizo estremecer de arriba a abajo la columna vertebral de Kagami, "¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante, Taiga?"

"No me llames así," siseó Kagami automáticamente. Odiaba ser llamado por su primer nombre; y sonaba demasiado íntimo en la voz que Aomine ponía estando en la cancha. "¿A qué te refieres con 'interesante'?" preguntó cauteloso, esperando al otro joven para lanzarse hacia delante a robar el balón.

La sonrisa de Aomine se ensanchó cuando Kagami mordió el anzuelo. "El perdedor hará cualquier cosa que el ganador quiera durante el resto de la noche," dijo el jugador moreno astutamente. De forma perezosa mató con el balón, cortando por completo lo que muy probablemente iba a ser una negativa. _Ahora, a por él_. "A menos, claro está, que no creas que puedes ganar." El destello de desafío en los ojos del contrario le dijo a Aomine que había logrado meterse en la mente de Kagami.

"Hecho," gruñó el pelirrojo mientras hacía su movimiento pasando a Aomine. Se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de éste crecía a una mucho más salvaje justo antes de que el balón desapareciera de su agarre y persiguiera a su oponente hasta el otro lado de la cancha. _¡No!_, fue el último pensamiento de Kagami mientras saltaba imposiblemente alto para evitar que el otro chico hiciera el tanto de la victoria.

Como de costumbre, Aomine simplemente maniobró en el aire, superando en agilidad y técnica al otro chico, y el sonido de un balón de baloncesto resbalando a través del aro llenó a Kagami de una extraña sensación de temor y expectación. ¿Qué le iba a pedir el peliazul que hiciera? Esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado vergonzoso; Kagami Taiga no era de los que faltaban a su palabra, no importaba en qué ámbito. El joven pelirrojo gruñó su frustración por haber perdido y se alejó para recuperar el traidor balón que se había atrevido a marcar a su rival los puntos de la victoria.

Kagami se dirigió hacia su mochila, ignorando la mirada triunfante de su verdugo de esa noche, metió el balón y colgó la bolsa en su hombro antes de poder enfrentar a Aomine. El peso familiar de su equipación en el hombro le daba una pequeña sensación de confort sobre los retortijones de remordimiento que se revolvían en su estómago mientras se encontraba con la mirada hambrienta del jugador peliazul. Había algo raro en la forma en que Aomine lo miraba ahora.

"Oi, ¿qué estás mirando?," espetó Kagami, intentando disipar la inquietud que sentía de repente.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Aomine hizo que los retortijones en su estómago aumentaran. "Mi premio," dijo, mirando descaradamente a Kagami de los pies a la cabeza. Sus ojos permanecieron a propósito un poco más de tiempo en el ancho pecho y en las delgadas caderas antes de llegar a un par de desconcertados ojos carmesí. "Debes hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera por el resto de la noche," continuó Aomine, disfrutando del estremecimiento que el otro chico no pudo evitar completamente al oír esas palabras que el moreno ronroneó.

Un color rosado cruzó sus mejillas y Kagami murmuró, "Vamos a acabar con esto." Sin esperar a Aomine, comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"¡Oi, Kagami!," una voz profunda le llamó a su espalda. Se volvió hacia Aomine para verlo gesticulando en la otra dirección con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Mi casa es por aquí. No hay padres."

Con el ceño fruncido abiertamente al otro chico, los dos jugadores de baloncesto se dirigieron por la calle hacia una noche llena de diversión, o de cualquier otra situación embarazosa que Aomine pudiera imaginar.

Kagami frunció el ceño más fuertemente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué siempre acababa cediendo ante su lado competitivo? Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino a la casa de Aomine, haciendo que Kagami casi se volviera loco con los pensamientos de las peores situaciones en las que le podría poner. El tintineo de las llaves abriendo la puerta principal sacó al joven pelirrojo de su ensoñación mientras seguía a su rival dentro de su casa.

Aomine arrojó las llaves sobre una mesa al lado de la puerta y su mochila fue a parar al suelo junto a ella. Siguió caminando por la habitación, diciendo sobre su hombro, "Voy a darme una ducha. Trata de no husmear demasiado; nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar." Con un perezoso movimiento de su mano, el moreno desapareció en una habitación a través de la que pronto escapaba el sonido del agua cayendo.

Burlándose del tono condescendiente, Kagami arrojó su mochila en el suelo junto a la de Aomine. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y se percató de la poca decoración que pudo encontrar. Realmente no había mucho más que los muebles. Casi le entró la curiosidad sobre cómo sería el resto de la casa. Casi.

En cambio, Kagami se tumbó en el sofá con sus largas piernas extendidas en frente de él mientras intentaba relajar su cuerpo. No pudo dejar de tensarse cada vez que pensaba en cómo lo había mirado Aomine en la cancha de baloncesto. Había un brillo depredador en sus ojos que produjo que escalofríos corrieran a través de su cuerpo contra su voluntad mientras su estómago decidía dar volteretas.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron en la puerta cerrada que escondía a Aomine. Una repentina imagen del peliazul duchándose invadió la mente de Kagami llenándola con pensamientos de su bronceada piel, su tonificado cuerpo, y riachuelos de agua bajando por cada recoveco de sus músculos mientras se enjuaga el jabón y la suciedad de su cuerpo. El calor atravesó la parte inferior del abdomen de Kagami ante esa imagen mental, causando que un rubor frustrado cubriera sus mejillas. _¿Qué diablos está mal comigo?_. Kagami necesitaba una distracción, y la necesitaba ya.

Levantándose de un salto de su lugar en el sofá, buscó algo para distraer ese tren de pensamientos. Kagami recordó vagamente la advertencia de Aomine sobre husmear, pero con toda honestidad, no le importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Con qué frecuencia tenía la ocasión de explorar la guarida de su enemigo?

Al no ver nada remotamente interesante en la sala de estar, el pelirrojo deambuló a través de una puerta para encontrar la cocina, e inevitablemente terminó parado delante de la nevera. Abrió el cofre del tesoro que contenía comida para encontrarlo prácticamente vacío. Aomine realmente necesitaba ir a comprar pronto. Ligeramente decepcionado por el compartimento vacío, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia otras partes de la casa. Kagami se aseguró de parar cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que el agua seguía corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Encontró lo que parecía ser un estudio en la habitación de al lado y una habitación en la siguiente a ésta. No parecía que perteneciera al moreno, por lo que rápidamente cerró la puerta. Entonces, Kagami encontró una escalera y miró levemente a la aún cerrada puerta del baño antes de comenzar su camino hacia arriba.

El sonido del agua corriendo se hacía más y más débil con cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, donde apenas podía oírlo. _Sólo un vistazo rápido entonces_, decidió. Estaba de pie en una sala de estar con dos puertas que probablemente condujeran a más habitaciones. _Una de ellas tiene que se la de Aomine… _.

La curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él y Kagami se dirigió a una de las puertas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el agua había parado escaleras abajo. Abrió la primera puerta para encontrar un pequeño baño que usó para limpiarse la cara y la parte posterior de su cuello con rapidez antes de pasar a lo que sólo podía ser el dormitorio de Aomine. Parecía la típica habitación de un adolescente, con pósters de baloncesto por todos lados y prendas de ropa esparcidos de forma aleatoria por toda la habitación. Kagami se agachó y recogió un trozo de tela para examinarlo más de cerca cuando una voz divertida le habló a su espalda.

"¿No te advertí sobre espiar?," medio gruñó Aomine al oído de Kagami.

El pelirrojo soltó un grito de sorpresa y saltó lejos del otro jugador de baloncesto. Aomine le siguió en silencio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, atrapando de forma efectiva a Kagami y haciendo que se inmovilizara en el lugar con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. El otro chico estaba vestido con nada más que un par de pantalones de chándal negro que colgaban peligrosamente bajo sus bien definidas caderas. Kagami tuvo que tragarse el repentino nudo que se le formó en la garganta y trató de forzar fuera el rubor de su rostro, en vano. La falta de ropa en Aomine, junto con la misma mirada hambrienta de antes, estaban haciendo cosas graciosas con ciertas partes de la anatomía del súper saltador.

Decidido a no perder nada de tiempo, Aomine pasó junto al otro chico y despejó su silla de escritorio antes de azotarla y girarla para enfrentarse a Kagami. "Tú," dijo misteriosamente mientras se sentaba en la silla, "vas a hacerme un _streaptease_."

Kagami se quedó mudo por un momento. Entonces, explotó. "¿¡QUÉ?!", rugió. "Yo NO voy a hacerte un… un…" Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Su rostro ardía tan brillante como su cabello a causa de la ira. "¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo jamás haría—"

"Una apuesta es una apuesta, Kagami," Aomine habló sobre él, dejándolo sin palabras una vez más. "Estuviste de acuerdo en hacerlo y has perdido. Ahora, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o ¿no es el gran Kagami Taiga nada más que palabras?" Aomine sabía que la única manera de conseguir que Kagami hiciera lo que él quisiera era atacando su orgullo, y el muchacho se lo puso muy fácil.

Dividido por su rebelde orgullo, Kagami finalmente lo empujó lejos y gruñó, "Está bien. Pero, le dices a alguien algo de esto y te mato."

La sonrisa de Aomine era tan amplia que mostraba toda su dentadura mientras agarraba un control remoto y encendía la radio, llenando la habitación de melodías oscuras. _¡El cabrón tenía la música preparada ya! ¡Maldito bastardo arrogante, tenía todo planeado desde el principio!_, pensó Kagami mientras apretaba los dientes y miraba al peliazul.

Ignorando las llamas de la humillación, Kagami empezó balanceándose al compás de la música. Siendo un adolescente había visto un montón de _streapteases_ en Internet, pero nunca consideró que alguna vez tendría que aplicar lo que había visto con sus propios movimientos. Movió las manos con movimientos nerviosos y torpes sobre su pecho, mirando a cualquier cosa menos a su torturador. Cuando sus manos se arrastraron hasta sus caderas, otro par cubrió las suyas y de repente sintió un cálido aliento en la oreja. Maldecía la velocidad de Aomine.

"Oh, yo sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que esta lamentable exhibición," gruñó Aomine. Una lengua rosada salió a escondidas a degustar la parte superior de la oreja de Kagami, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera de algo diferente al esperado disgusto. Aomine captó la diferencia inmediatamente y repitió el movimiento, sacando un inesperado suspiro del chico ligeramente más bajo.

_Oh, esto va a ser gracioso_, pensó Aomine maliciosamente mientras se retiraba de nuevo a la silla. "Otra vez," le ordenó, disfrutando de la vista de un ruborizado y nervioso Kagami.

"Imbécil," dijo en voz baja. Kagami no estaba seguro de si estaba dirigiéndose a Aomine o a su propio cuerpo traidor que reaccionó ante él. Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de la sensación que se disparó pos su espalda mientras la lengua de Aomine hacía contacto con su sensible piel. Por encima de todo, sin embargo, él quería maldecir esa estúpida atracción que tenía hacia el otro chico. Lanzando un suspiro, Kagami pensó que si iba a hacer eso, al menos podría hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Kagami rápidamente volvió a meterse en el ritmo de la música y cerró los ojos, recordando todos los vídeos que había visto y perdiéndose en los movimientos. Su cintura se balanceaba adelante y atrás, con las manos acariciando sus inclinadas caderas antes de arrastrarlas hacia arriba por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el dobladillo de su camiseta se levantara un poco mostrando parcialmente su piel. Kagami empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos y realizó una vuelta lenta al ritmo de la melodía justo antes de caer hacia abajo en una posición de cuclillas y arquear su espalda con un giro de su cintura.

Aomine estaba empezando a disfrutar el espectáculo mucho. Su deseo de tocar el tentador cuerpo que tenía delante se disparó cuando Kagami se dejó caer entero a excepción del culo, pero decidió que no quería interrumpir el espectáculo o eso podría terminar muy rápido. El moreno agarró la tela de sus pantalones para evitar que sus manos alcanzaran y rasgaran cada prenda de ropa que llevaba el otro chico. Llegó a ser especialmente difícil cuando el pelirrojo cambió de posición, puso una de las piernas de Aomine entre las suyas y comenzó a balancearse y moverse contra él sin llegar a tocarse realmente.

Los ojos de Kagami se entreabrieron mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con los de Aomine. Sus movimientos casi vacilaron cuando vio la pura y sin adulterar lujuria al acecho en las profundidades azules. Se disparó un silencioso pico de excitación bajo su entrepierna. Movió las piernas para romper el contacto visual y se puso de espaldas a Aomine, rodando sus caderas con pequeños y ligeros toques contra la cara interna de los muslos. Durante todo ese tiempo, se permitía que sus manos vagaran por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, demorándose en su culo como tantas veces había visto que hacían en los vídeos, haciendo cada movimiento lento y prolongado.

Recordaba un poco más y no evitó moverse para situarse de pie detrás del jugador más alto mientras arrastraba las manos sobre los anchos hombros del moreno. Kagami pudo sentir la tensión en sus músculos y el temblor que atravesó la delgada figura delante de él con su toque.

Sonriendo, el pelirrojo decidió ver cuan lejos podría empujar al otro. Rápidamente y en silencio, Kagami se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejó caer de forma casual sobre el regazo de Aomine mientras caminaba de regreso alrededor del otro chico, haciendo que su culo oscilara todo el camino. Oyó la respiración del peliazul golpeando detrás de él y la sonrisa de Kagami creció.

Kagami se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al chico rígido y alcanzar a ambos lados de los hombros de Aomine la parte de atrás de la silla, donde se agarró. Al llegar tan cerca del otro adolescente, se rió entre dientes y con un suspiro de su baja garganta le susurró: "Tú lo has querido."

Rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre Aomine, con cuidado de no tocar al chico, y comenzó a restregarse contra él una vez más. Algunas veces, Kagami permitía que su pecho desnudo tocara el de Aomine, enviando golpes de excitación a través de ambos cuerpos. Rodando sus caderas demasiado bajo, sus cubiertos miembros rozaron accidentalmente uno contra el otro, sacando jadeos sorprendidos de ambos. Los ojos carmesí se encontraron con unos zafiro llenos de lujuria, y Aomine no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

Levantándose con un fluido movimiento, Aomine empujó a Kagami con él sólo para arrojarlo a la cama y empujarlo hacia abajo, sobre ella, y sujetarlo allí. Se detuvo un instante para detectar la lujuria reflejada en la mirada de Kagami antes de chocar sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. El beso fue salvaje y hambriento, ambos luchando por la dominación. Las lenguas se reunieron en una danza de seducción hasta que Aomine finalmente ganó la batalla y reclamó cada centímetro de la caverna húmeda de Kagami.

Un gemido inesperado escapó de la garganta de Kagami y envió más olas de calor a través del ya tirante miembro de Aomine. El peliazul dejó escapar un gruñido de respuesta y presionó sus cuerpos aún más juntos, profundizando el beso. La sensación de la ardiente piel de Kagami contra la suya era embriagadora e hizo que las manos del jugador moreno recorrieran su cuerpo por todas partes para sentir más de eso. Los músculos se flexionaban bajo los dedos de Aomine y la respiración de Kagami se aceleraba. _Hmm… Sensible_.

Aomine rompió el beso para permitir a su pelirrojo que consiguiera un poco de un muy necesario oxígeno mientras su boca exploraba la mandíbula de Kagami hasta el cuello. La reacción del otro chico fue casi inmediata. Mientras jadeaba se arqueó sobre la figura encima de él, sus dedos se enredaban en los azules cabellos para mantener la cabeza de Aomine en su lugar. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios del moreno justo antes de chupar y pellizcar la sensible piel del cuello y el hombro de Kagami. Una vez que encontró un punto en el que Kagami era particularmente sensible, el peliazul lo atacó con vigor, asegurándose de que dejaría marca. Cada sonido que Kagami hizo fue directamente a cierta parte de la anatomía de Aomine que ya estaba pidiendo atención.

Apretando sus caderas hacia abajo contra las del pelirrojo, Aomine reclamó el dulce sonido del gemido de Kagami con un beso abrasador. Las caderas de Kagami instintivamente se desmarcaron hacia arriba para conseguir más de esa deseada fricción, enviando disparos de placer a través de ambos cuerpos. Los gemidos fueron arrancados de las dos gargantas, y de repente Kagami los giró a ambos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el más alto con sus manos apretando el pecho del peliazul y presionando descuidadamente sus miembros más fuerte el uno contra el otro. Con la mente en blanco por la desesperación, Kagami repetidamente deslizó sus aún cubiertas erecciones juntas mientras gotas de líquido pre-seminal empezaban a empapar a través del material de sus bóxers.

Finalmente no pudiendo soportarlo más, Aomine los volteó de nuevo y violentamente arrancó los pantalones cortos de Kagami junto con sus calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto a Kagami en toda su gloria. Lanzó al pelirrojo una sonrisa taimada antes de dejar caer los codos y atacar la boca de Kagami una vez más. Aomine tuvo que abofetear las caderas del pelirrojo para evitar que se adentrara más profundamente en su boca con un grito irregular de placer.

Los gemidos salieron de la boca de Kagami con cada movimiento de los labios y la lengua de Aomine. El placer sacudió su cuerpo e hizo que su espalda se arqueara separándose de la cama con cada respiración. Sus dedos se enredaron y tiraron del pelo de Aomine, sin forzarse a profundizar más el beso, solamente dando algo que hacer a sus manos, sólo buscando una forma de tocar más al chico que por tanto tiempo le había atraído. Kagami sintió una lengua siendo presionada contra su abertura y apretó los dientes para reprimir la sensación de sorpresa. Un par de vueltas de aquella talentosa lengua después, y Kagami no era más que una mezcla sin sentido de gemidos de placer.

"¡Oi!" gritó Kagami cuando sintió el dedo de Aomine rodeando su entrada. Trató de alejarse del dedo, pero unas fuertes manos le agarraron las caderas para evitar que se moviera. Se incorporó y se encontró con la mirada arrogante de Aomine. "Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?," gruñó Kagami.

"¿A ti que te parece?," replicó con una sonrisa socarrona que no abandonaba sus labios. "A menos que quieras que duela, claro."

"Yo no voy a ser el que esté abajo," dijo Kagami peligrosamente. El nunca había sido ni tenía planeado ser el sumiso con nadie.

"Lo serás esta noche." La sonrisa creció convirtiéndose en una maligna del todo.

"¡Y una mierda lo seré! ¡Suéltame!." Kagami empujó al otro jugador, sólo para acabar con las muñecas capturadas y puestas sobre su cabeza mientras quedaba prácticamente bloqueado contra la cama. Era el turno de Aomine de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Kagami con el fin de afianzar sus tonificadas piernas mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba al ras de el del pelirrojo en un intento de someterlo. "¡Déjame ir!," rugió el chico atrapado a unos risueños ojos azules.

La risa de respuesta sólo sirvió para aumentar la ira de Kagami. Los labios de Aomine se posaron sobre los de Kagami para silenciar al chico antes de que esos mismos labios se colocaran en el oído del enfurecido adolescente. "Una apuesta es una apuesta, Kagami." La misma frase que había usado con él antes. De alguna manera, recordar que todo esto estaba ocurriendo por culpa de una apuesta no hizo que Kagami se enojara menos.

"Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me des por culo, capullo." Reprimió Kagami desafiante.

"¿Alguna vez te han dado, Kagami?," preguntó de repente Aomine con la curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos.

"No, y no tengo plane—"

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no te va a gustar?," lo interrumpió Aomine a media frase.

Kagami farfulló por un momento y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre cómo él no era una mujer, pero lo que salió de su boca fue, "Bien, ¿alguna vez te han dado a ti?." Sus ojos se estrecharon brevemente en señal de triunfo justo antes de caer en la confusión por la respuesta de Aomine.

"Sí, me dieron. No fue tan malo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te pones tú abajo y los dos podemos estar satisfechos?," respondió Kagami bruscamente.

Aomine se burló con un suspiro mientras su característica sonrisa feroz iluminaba sus rasgos. "Porque he ganado."

Esas tres pequeñas palabras eran todo lo necesario para acallar cualquier argumento que a Kagami se le pudiera ocurrir. Su cara tornó roja porque sabía que le habían golpeado donde más dolía y que, como Aomine había dicho, una apuesta es una apuesta. A pesar de lo mucho que le costó a Kagami, se tragó su orgullo y rompió la intensa mirada que estaba compartiendo con el otro chico, girando su cabeza hacia un lado a modo de derrota.

Aomine lo tomó como un signo de sumisión y bajó la cabeza para susurrar en el oído de Kagami, "Relájate y disfruta, Taiga."

En este punto a Kagami ya no le importaba si el otro chico usaba su nombre de pila. Había fantaseado con tener sexo con Aomine un montón de veces antes, pero siempre había sido él el dominante. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era rezar para que ese hijo de puta no estuviera mintiendo sobre que le iba a gustar.

Unos labios rozaron el punto sensible donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro y Kagami siguió el consejo de Aomine y sólo disfrutó de la sensación. El hormigueo provocado por la talentosa boca de Aomine enviaba remolinos de excitación de nuevo a su ahora débil erección. No le dolió que una de las manos de Aomine se perdiera por su cuerpo, parando para jugar con un pezón y enviar más escalofríos a través de todo el cuerpo de Kagami, y coger su miembro en su mano y acariciarlo poco a poco para devolverlo a la dureza. Pronto, Kagami estaba retorciéndose y maullando bajo Aomine una vez más, empujando sus caderas al ritmo de la mano a su alrededor.

Satisfecho de que Kagami no estuviera a punto de dar marcha atrás en la apuesta, Aomine aceleró el ritmo de su mano y apretó la erección del pelirrojo en una carrera ascendente, extrayendo sonidos más fuertes del otro chico. Dejó que su boca paseara por el amplio pecho de Kagami y encontró una animada protuberancia y se preparó para trabajar atormentándola con sus dientes antes de calmarla con su lengua. Si había algo en lo que Aomine fuera mejor que en baloncesto, eso era el placer. Mantuvo un agarre cuidadoso en las muñecas del pelirrojo sobre sus cabezas mientras el cuerpo de Kagami empezaba a sacudirse ante los dobles estímulos. Más gemidos se oían antes de decirle con voz temblorosa a Aomine, "C-cerca… Ao… mine… ngh… haaa… ." El moreno se emocionó mucho al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de esa forma de los labios del tigre.

Aomine soltó las muñecas del pelirrojo y se trasladó a arrodillarse entre las largas piernas de Kagami. Mantuvo su ritmo con la mano y se puso a trabajar en la parte superior de la erección con la boca, agitando la lengua e internándola en la ranura de la punta para degustar algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal mientras que la otra mano se deslizaba entre las nalgas de Kagami para relajar los tensos músculos de esa zona. Con lo que le gustaría tomar a Kagami en ese mismo momento, Aomine estaba siendo un amante sorprendentemente considerado. Hizo todo lo que querría para él, y él siempre quería sólo lo mejor.

Sintió el pulso delator de la vena de la parte inferior del eje del miembro que le indicó a Aomine cuán cerca de acabar estaba Kagami, y pronto Kagami gritó por su liberación. La semilla caliente llenó la boca del peliazul, que se tragó hasta la última gota con avidez mientras Kagami terminaba su orgasmo. Sin esperar a que él recuperara el aliento, la boca de Aomine ascendió hasta la de Kagami y renovó la relación de sus lenguas. El puro sabor de Kagami Taiga envió oleadas de deseo a través de él. Presionó su arropado miembro contra el muslo del pelirrojo para recordarle su propia situación calamitosa.

Kagami dio un medio molesto, medio excitado gruñido cuando sintió la dureza de Aomine contra él. "¿No tendrás por lo menos un lubricante o algo así?," murmuró en los labios del otro.

Una risa y un poco de aire frío más tarde, y Aomine ya estaba hurgando en un cajón. Sacó una pequeña botella de líquido claro antes de regresar a la cama y ponerse otra vez de rodillas entre las piernas de Kagami. Tomó la pequeña botella en sus manos para calentar la sustancia y se inclinó para jugar con los pezones de Kagami usando sus labios y su lengua, manipulándolos fácilmente para endurecerlos. Oyó un par de jadeos y gruñidos desde arriba ante sus ministraciones.

Sintiendo algo contra su vientre, Aomine miró hacia abajo para ver a Kagami… ¡poniéndose duro de nuevo! Quizás realmente estaba alcanzando a Aomine en términos de resistencia. Esto envió un ardiente rastro de caliente excitación a través de él, haciendo que su erección se contrajera nerviosa en anticipación. Gimió en voz alta y fue tomado por sorpresa una vez más cuando Kagami los volcó de nuevo y se cernió sobre el peliazul.

Sus labios chocaron en una ráfaga furiosa y unas grandes manos encontraron sus oscuros pezones, haciendo que Aomine se arqueara con el contacto. Aomine había complacido a Kagami, pero ahora era el turno de Kagami de explorar ese cuerpo tan maravilloso con sus manos y su boca. Kagami arrastró graciosos besos por la mandíbula y el cuello de Aomine, pellizcando en todos los lugares en exceso sensibles y dejando algunas marcas a su paso.

Aunque Aomine no fuera tan ruidoso como el pelirrojo, era muy entusiasta con su lenguaje corporal. Se arqueó en cada toque si le gustaba algo o le gruñó y movió la boca de Kagami a un lugar mejor si no era agradable. En el momento en el que esa boca se había acostumbrado a los pezones de Aomine, el peliazul no era más que jadeos, retorciéndose a su paso. Podía sentir su dolorosa excitación entre sus piernas, y todo lo que Kagami le hizo, fue deliciosamente a peor a medida que continuó su camino por el recostado cuerpo.

Aomine abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión mientras Kagami liberó su propio miembro sonrojado. Los ojos carmesí se abrieron cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta del tamaño de la misma. Juguetonamente levantó la botella de lubricante y preguntó, "¿Listo?".

Esa palabra hizo temblar la columna vertebral de Kagami. Asintió bruscamente y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. El pelirrojo ni siquiera oyó la botella siendo abierta, pero de repente sintió un húmedo dígito deslizándose entre sus nalgas para tocar su área más privada. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no evitar al máximo el contacto. Aomine le susurraba que simplemente se relajase mientras se apretaba contra él. Hubo un ligero escozor a medida que se extendía alrededor de la intrusión y pronto el dedo se estaba moviendo dentro y fuera, revistiendo el interior de Kagami con la clara sustancia.

Kagami tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a permanecer relajado mientras otro dedo se añadió a los movimientos. Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido con el pequeño ardor del dolor, pero no era insoportable, y no del todo desagradable. Seguía teniendo cuestiones por resolver sobre cómo a alguien podría gustarle eso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta que los dedos dentro de él se detuvieron y miró a la atónita cara de confusión de Aomine.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Aomine, exasperado.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Esto," dijo Aomine, empujando con los dedos contra el mismo punto y haciendo que Kagami gimiera en voz alta, "es por eso que a los sumisos les gusta tanto serlo." Continuó atacando ese punto a la vez que abría y cerraba sus dedos a modo de tijeras ensanchando aún más la entrada virgen de Kagami. En el momento en el que Aomine añadió un tercer dedo, Kagami sólo era un lío de gruñidos incluso para notar las punzadas. Estaba tomando todo el autocontrol de Aomine tener que esperar todo ese tiempo, pero ya había llegado el momento.

Retirando sus dedos, tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando Kagami se quejó de la ausencia de sensación. Rápidamente esparció algo de lubricante en su palpitante miembro y se acarició dos veces a sí mismo para extenderlo antes de quitarse de debajo de Kagami y ponerse detrás de él. El pelirrojo se puso rígido al saber lo que se avecinaba mientras Aomine acariciaba su culo con dulzura. "Relájate," le recordó al tenso joven.

"Sólo hazlo ya," contestó Kagami bruscamente, ya que echaba de menos el placer que Aomine le estaba dando.

Riéndose de la impaciencia de su nuevo amante, Aomine hizo lo que le dijo y se deslizó a sí mismo en ese calor aterciopelado tan despacio como pudo. Sentía cada flexión muscular alrededor de él mientras luchaba contra cada uno de sus instintos que le instaban a empezar a golpear al pelirrojo a diestra y siniestra. Una vez que fue totalmente enfundado, esperó a que Kagami se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Pronto, Kagami estaba moviendo sus caderas de forma experimental, notando cómo el dolor se había reducido a un simple latido sordo. "Muévete," gruñó. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Aomine cumpliera su petición.

El ritmo comenzó lento, ambos teniendo que controlar su respiración en los picos de sensaciones que les ofrecía cada movimiento. Decidiendo que estaba listo para más, Kagami se estrelló de espaldas en Aomine, gimiendo al ver las estrellas cuando su punto dulce fue golpeado a muerte. Tomando ese indicio, el moreno detrás de él aceleró su ritmo y ambos chicos se perdieron en la agonía del placer. Tampoco iban a durar mucho tiempo a ese ritmo, y ambos lo sabían muy bien y descartaron cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con la felicidad que fue devanando sus cuerpos.

Cada uno estaba alcanzando rápidamente su punto máximo cuando Aomine se inclinó alrededor para agarrar a Kagami e impulsarse contra él al compás de sus embestidas. El súper saltador pelirrojo se corrió poco después con un grito ronco, sus músculos presionaron drásticamente alrededor de Aomine, haciendo que llegara al clímax a su vez. Los movimientos se ralentizaron mientras los dos chicos estaban envueltos en euforia, con réplicas enviando un hormigueo a través de todo su ser.

Aomine sacó su miembro gastado del tembloroso cuerpo enfrente de él y se desplomó junto a Kagami. Ambos chicos jadeaban y sudaban por el esfuerzo. Kagami estaba seguro de que sólo se sentía tan agotado después de un largo día de práctica. Tenía que admitir que le había gustado jodidamente más de lo que creía. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y miró a su nuevo amante, quien sonreía al techo como lo haría durante un partido de baloncesto.

Decidido a romper el silencio, Kagami comentó: "Probablemente deberíamos limpiar, antes de que todo esto se quede como cemento en tus sábanas"

Una risa retumbó el pecho del jugador moreno. "Sí, sí. Probablemente tengas razón, Taiga." Volvió a sonreír maniacamente a Kagami, poniendo el corazón del otro chico a toda marcha. "Vamos a ducharnos," dijo, levantándose de la cama y arrastrando a Kagami con él. Quitó la sábana de la cama y la arrojó en el cesto de ropa para lavar más tarde justo antes de salir de su habitación, viéndose igual de confiado como tenía derecho a estar. Kagami no pudo dejar de disfrutar la vista mientras seguía al as peliazul.

_Esto va a ser una noche larga_, pensó para sí mismo, _Pero, una apuesta es una apuesta._


	2. Chapter 2

Yukinu: Bueno, como le dije a la autora que la traduciría tal cual, os dejo el aviso que dio ella, y pronto tendré traducido el segundo capítulo *-*

* * *

Muy bien, ya veo que parece que a todos vosotros os gusta esto lo suficiente como para seguirlo a pesar de que ya lo había dado por finalizado, de modo que me imaginé cuanto os gustaría saber que habrá una secuela llamada "Confesión obstinada". Todavía no estoy segura de dónde me llevará, pero habrá muchas más perversiones por venir (nunca mejor dicho) y he creído conveniente dejaos este pequeño fragmento por si os interesa.

* * *

Los dos jugadores de baloncesto habían caído en una especie de rutina desde que hicieron aquella apuesta hace un mes. Jugaban un uno contra uno de baloncesto hasta que el sol se ponía y luego se dirigían a casa de Aomine a ducharse y a realizar unas cuantas rondas de otra versión completa del uno contra uno. Esta vez, ninguno de los chicos podía esperar tanto tiempo y se acababan atacando el uno al otro en cuanto el peliazul abría la puerta principal. Apenas lograban arrastrarse hasta el baño para tener algo de privacidad –ya que no tenían forma de saber, o de preocuparse, si alguien más estaba en casa en ese momento desde que a Satsuki le había dado por aparecer de la nada días al azar– antes de que los pantalones fueran arrancados y el rubor en sus mejillas se propagara.

* * *

A/N: Entonces, hacedme saber si esto vale la pena para continuar y ¡me pondré a publicar la secuela por separado tan pronto como pueda!


End file.
